I'll find you no matter what
by serenabarker12
Summary: Sweeney let out a chocking sob from his gray lips as the tears ran across his pale cheek he stubornly wiped away his tears into the sleeve of his shirt, Lucy my poor lucy. He cried." Sweeney todd/lucy very little sweeney/lovett,* I fix the underlining*
1. Chapter 1

**I will find you no matter what**

**a/n: I don't own Sweeney Todd =(, I'm a huge Sweeney Todd/Lucy fan I'm surprised they are not more popular so I got a idea for one, what happen if Sweeney found Lucy before he killed her? Would Lucy remember him and Johanna? At the end she recognize him but did she really knew who he was? Her character in the movie was so undeveloped =( please review, the parts in Italic are flashbacks.**

**Chapter 1: The plan**

" _**You decided on a name yet?" Benjamin asked, his golden-hair wife. Lucy smiled, rubbing her hands on her growing belly. "yes Johanna. It was my grandmother's name, I always liked her name thought it was pretty." Benjamin smiled softly and placed his hand on her belly. "Johanna is a beautiful name for a girl, I like it too." He sat beside her on the bed of their tiny apartment, Benjamin laid his head on her shoulder nuzzled his face into her neck, kissed it gently, Lucy pressed her cheek into the his silky brown hair and placed a kissed on top of his head.**_

" _**I love you Lucy" Benjamin whispered in to her neck. "I love you too Benjamin Barker." Lucy whispered back.**_

**Sweeney let out a chocking sob from his gray lips as the tears fell across his pale cheek. He stubbornly wiped away his tears into the sleeve of his shirt. "Lucy, my poor Lucy." he cried. Mrs. Lovett told him that Lucy poisoned herself and died. But Sweeney was having a hard time believing that. My sweet Lucy would really do that? Wouldn't She ever think about Johanna? NO I know she weren't, Mrs. Lovett wasn't telling him the whole truth, Sweeney knew why. Nellie had always had deep feelings for him, The way she made gooey eyes and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Him and Nellie… Just the thought …. Sweeney shuddered physically. He never thought of Nellie in that way. Ever. Nellie wasn't a homely-looking woman but she could never compared to Lucy's beauty.**

**Lucy had to be alive and wandering the streets of London. Somewhere. He stared out the huge glass window of the apartment He looked down unto the dark streets. Sweeney's pale face twisted in anger. He tore himself away from the window, He gripped his hand on the barber chair. If Mrs. Lovett did lied to him about Lucy I'll….. Wait! A Huge grin spread across face. "I'll get it out of her." He said, Speaking to one of his "Friends" Twirling one of them in the air slit the razor open to stare at the blade. "That means, I'll have to touch her." Sweeney shook himself with disgust. " Just the thought of that bloody woman with her odd-looking hair that looks like a bird nest." He sighed sarcastically, "but," Sweeney began, taking out another one of his friends, " if it works and she tells me, I'll do it even if I have to …… kiss……her…." Sweeney caught his pale reflection on what of his friends he was holding and made a face. "Staring tomorrow I'll be nice to her." Sweeney spoke through clench teeth.**

**a/n: Chapter 2 will be up soon, I'm not a big fan of Mrs. Lovett so I'm going to enjoy tormenting her hehehe! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :**

**The confession**

**a/n: I don't own Sweeney Todd the parts in Italic are flashbacks that Sweeney have when he was Benjamin and when he was with Lucy.**

**Mrs. Lovett woke up early to open her shop to see if any customers would come today. As she walked into her Bakery she stop to her surprise. Sweeney was taking out a fresh batch of meat pies. " Well Good morning Nellie." Sweeney said with a smile. "G-G-Good morning Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett stuttered trying to catch her breath. He never called her by her first name since he was Benjamin. "Are you hungry?" He asked her. The Question snapped Mrs. Lovett out of her dazed. "Sure." Sweeney handed her a meat pie. He take one for himself and sat with her at the table. "How did you sleep?" He asked her as he smiled kindly at her. **

"**Good I actually slept well." Mrs. Lovett answered blinking confusedly at him. " You look really lovely today, Did you do something with you hair?" Mrs. Lovett blush lightly as she ran her fingers through her bunched up hair. "N-N-N-Noooo nothing different Mr. T" Mrs. Lovett got up from the table and took her and Sweeney's plates. "Why is he being so nice to me all-of-a-sudden?" Mrs. Lovett thought, "He usually don't talk to me unless he has too, Maybe He start to like me." Mrs. Lovett smiled at that thought. She didn't noticed Sweeney was right behind her. "You need any help making pies?" Sweeney whispered into her ear as he placed his gloved hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around Sweeney gave her a coy smile. "I-I-I-IF you want too." Mrs. Lovett spoke putting her hand on her heart, It was beating so fast. **

**Sweeney rolled out the dough as Mrs. Lovett put in the "Special Filling" for the meat pies. "Nellie," Sweeney whispered looking at her with sad eyes. "Tell me again how Lucy poisoned herself?" " I told you already." Sweeney balled his hand up into a fist, turned his head away from her so she couldn't see his angry expression. "That wrench!!!!!!!!" He screamed in his thoughts. Sweeney turned towards her again, putting his gloved hands on her shoulders making her turn around to him, rubbing his hands around her shoulders. "Please?" He begged. He shuddered lightly. "Around the corner, Arsenic She drank it." Mrs. Lovett said in a dreamy tone. "Did you find her dead?" Sweeney asked, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "It working." He thought with a smile, Mrs. Lovett eyes dropped lower.**

"**No." Sweeney got closer to her, closer to her face, Her Lips. Sweeney was thankful that Mrs. Lovett eyes were closed, Mrs. Lovett was in a state of Euphoria. **

**For years Nellie dreamt of this. Having Benjamin so close to her, Touching her like this. "What happened?" Sweeney whispered, his cool breath oh her face. "I…..I took her to Bedlam." Mrs. Lovett said breathlessly, Sweeney Hands tighten around her arms, " You….You took to her Bedlam!!!!!! Why! Did you take her to the hospital!!!" He shouted right into her face. **

**Mrs. Lovett gasped and pulled her face back, She tried to move but Sweeney had her closed in. Sweeney shook her close to him. "How did Turpin get Johanna?" He spoke though clenched teeth. " He…. He Took her from Lucy to get her to marry him, Said, "If you want Johanna back, You must Marry me." "But I had to take Her to Bedlam She went Mad after drinking the Arsenic." "Is she still there?" Sweeney pressed on. "No, She wanders the streets as a beggar woman." " I knew she be wandering the streets." Sweeney gasped. Sweeney let Mrs. Lovett go and he ran out of the pie shop to search for Lucy.**

**A/n: I decided that Sweeney seduced the information out of her instead of flirting with her, I hope I didn't mean to make Sweeney be so violent towards Mrs. Lovett, I wanted him to be really angry at her after she told him that He took Lucy to bedlam. The next Chapter will all be about Lucy. How she became the Beggar woman, Why she drank the Arsenic, How she felt about leaving Johanna, and about leaving Benjamin behind, Where she is now. Please R/R and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:**

**Lucy's suffering**

**a/n: I own nothing =) the parts in Italics are flashbacks**

Lucy woke to another cold gray morning in London. She got up from the pile of old clothes, newspapers she slept on. She lives in a abandon, run-down house, Where no one has lived in for years. She wasn't always like this. She was once known as Lucy Barker, A Wife and Mother she was someone. Just she doesn't remember that part anymore.

_Lucy Taylor , was sixteen when she met eighteen-year-old Benjamin Barker . Her Father need a shave. He was the Barber's son and his apprentices. Lucy never forgot the expression as he open the door and looked at her. His brown eyes widen at her as he tried to say hello, Lucy blushed and looked down. Every time she went with her Father to accompany him to the Barbershop, She only really went with him to see Benjamin. Whether She walked through that door and saw him, Her face would lit up with a smile. One night Her Father open the door to see The Barber's son behind in. Holding Flowers and his hands and a smile. Lucy's Father smiled at the shy charming young man. He knew Ben liked his daughter and Lucy liked him. He said yes to him, Taking his daughter out for the evening. He liked Ben a lot, He had a good head on his shoulders and he was going somewhere. Ben's Father took him before How Benjamin was going to take over the family business in a few years. Lucy ran downstairs in one of the prettiest dress she own, She hope Benjamin would ask her out one day. It was a soft pink dress, Her father told her before the pink dress brought out her yellow hair and blue eyes. _

_It was a surprising warm night in London, Benjamin and Lucy ending up just walking and talking the whole evening, Benjamin had very little money to really do anything. Lucy didn't mind, She wrapped her arm around his, She was just happy to be with him. " You see," Benjamin began, " When I turn Twenty my Father Giving over the Barbershop to me." He finished with a smile. "Those sliver razors will be mine one day." His smile grow even bigger. Lucy didn't mind as he talked taking over His Father's Business, It just worried her when He talked about the sliver razors, Like he was obsessed with them or something. _

_Lucy Never forget the week after she turned eighteen. She was with Benjamin that day. He asked her to meet in the park, He wanted to talk to her about something and it was important. Her heart pound in her chest as she waited for him to come. She finally saw him running towards her with a huge smile on his face. Benjamin scooped down to grab her hands, " I own the barbershop!" He said. "Really? That's wonderful." "That's not all I wanted to say to you." Ben's face grow serious and so did hers. He lowered his face and squeezed her hands, Lucy winced a little. Suddenly he shoot his head up, "Will you marry me?" He blurted out. Lucy shook her head in surprised, As She stared in shocked at Ben's red face. She smiled at him she let go of his hands and hugged him. "So is that a yes?" He asked, hugging her back. Lucy pulled her face from his neck and kissed him. It threw Ben off he almost fell over._

_Their wedding was a quiet affair, Only family and close friends. Benjamin find a apartment for him and his new bride. It was Above Mrs. Lovett Pie shop, he told his father that he'll move the business at his Apartment. When they had everything settle in their apartment, Ben's brown eyes lit up as He open the wooden box that hole His father's silver razor. "You know Lucy I never told you But these Razors are a family Heirloom, pass down from three generations." Benjamin finished as he open the blade and examining it. Worried cross Lucy's face it scared her a little that he was into the razor, She pray that he never accidentally slit someone's throat. The next morning, the newlyweds went downstairs the meet the Lovett's. Nellie Lovett was in her kitchen making pies. She stopped and gasped as she saw Benjamin's handsome face. She Immediately smiled. "Hello Mrs. Lovett… "It's Nellie" She interrupted , " Umm.. Nellie I'm Benjamin Barker and this is my wife, Lucy. Lucy smiled, "Hello." Nellie's smiled disappear when she looked at Lucy's. They also met Nellie's Husband, Albert. He was a chubby bald man but he was friendly._

_A Month later Lucy was pregnant, Benjamin was overjoyed. If was a girl, they decided on the named Johanna, After Lucy's grandmother, A boy, they haven't decided but Benjamin liked the name Robert, Lucy liked Anthony. Nine month passed, it was a girl. Lucy loved Johanna the moment the doctor put Johanna in her arms. Benjamin Loved her too. _

_Lucy noticed how Jealous Nellie was of her., How she flirted with her husband. Lucy did liked Nellie even when she did that. _

_Lucy and Benjamin couldn't be happier everything was perfect. Until that one fateful day. Benjamin was arrested. Lucy would go to Judge Turpin and begged him to let him go. "Please!!! Please!!!! I need him Johanna needs him." She would say to him, Tears flowing from her sparkling blue eyes. " I can't his crime is inexcusable." Judge Turpin would tell her. His hard blue would gaze at her. His eyes were also full with Lust. "What is his crime?" Lucy would asked, not the first time. "Foolishness." He would always answer her. "Foolishness is not a crime!" Lucy yelled at him. Turpin would smile at her, "of you it is." He always said that to her. It took every ounce of her not to run at him and attack him. Lucy would stand shaking with angry. "I'll be back for you tomorrow Mrs. Barker." Turpin whispered in to her ear, before leaving her in front of the court house. _

_After many weeks of talking with Judge Turpin and he would never let up on her husband's crime. She never let the apartment, She stay up there with Johanna. Nellie Lovett tried to get her down but she didn't listen to her. Everyday Judge Turpin and the beadle would stand out at her window, Turpin would send her a flower. But Lucy would never come down. Judge Turpin tell her that he would take care of her and Johanna, Take Benjamin's place. The few times Lucy would leave her apartment to get food for herself , Milk for Johanna. "I'll wait for him to come back to me and Johanna, He's the love of my life." Lucy would answer him in a cold voice. " You'll be waiting forever." Turpin would say to her. But Lucy never listen to him, She never gave up hope. Many sleepless nights, She would cry, For herself and for Johanna, For her husband. She would think maybe she take Turpin up on his offer, To Marry him. But she couldn't do it, Never love anyone but Benjamin. _

_One night Beadle came to her home. Saying he all Contrite over her Dreadful Plight. She must come over to his house. Lucy for some reason believe him, Leaving Johanna in the care of Mrs. Lovett. Judge Turpin was having a party, Beadle handed her a drink and shoved her in the middle of all the guest dancing. She drank the wine and Lucy felt woozy. "Where's Judge Turpin?" She asked, No one would answer her. She stumble into someone and fell onto a couch. That's when She saw Judge Turpin hovering over her. He open his coat and he was naked. Lucy stared at him at shock. He eloped her. His hands raised up her dress. Lucy tried to fight him but couldn't. When he…. Lucy Screamed. _

_Everything After that was a blur. She didn't remember running out of there. Didn't remember going to the corner buying Arsenic, Didn't Remember kissing Mrs. Lovett for watching Johanna. Didn't remember watching Johanna with blurry tears in her blue eyes drinking the poison. Doesn't Remember the feeling of remorse and regret of leaving Benjamin and Johanna behind. Bedlam, Judge Turpin taking Her Daughter away from her. All of it._

Only thing Lucy remembers now is She's here on the streets begging for Alms from people, Trying to remember how she got her now. She knew she'll remember one day. Mostly everyday she would beg in front of Judge Turpin's House, So she could get a glimpse of His pretty little ward, Johanna. She felt she was part of her. But doesn't know what part. One day she'll know.

**A/n: the next chapter will continue with the rest of my story, where Sweeney goes out and try to find her. I hope you like it sorry it was so long =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**I'll find you**

**a/n: once again I own nothing, but this story**

Sweeney ran out of the pie shop, He stopped at the end of the streets, looking at all directions. "Lucy!!!! Where would you be?" He whispered out- of-breath. The first place he look was at Bedlam. " I'm looking for a woman with yellow hair." "Yellow hair you say? Come I'll show you." Sweeney followed the man down the long dark corridor, Hearing the cries and screams of the insane women. " I keep all my yellow hair children in here." He unlock the door and Sweeney step in. All the woman cowered back from him, He searched the room, He walked to one blonde- hair women and grabbed her arm. She whimpered and turned away from him, He dropped her down onto the bed. "Did you find what you were looking for?" The man asked. "No." Sweeney answered not looking at him. He left Bedlam. Sweeney had no idea where to begin to look. He walked slowly back to Mrs. Lovett's. He look at everyone as he past by. Looking out to see any woman with a ragged appearance, Sadly He didn't, Heartbroken He continued back to his apartment. 

Sweeney stopped in front of the Pie shop. He sighed, "I should apologize to Nellie." He walked in to find Toby sweeping. Toby looked up and glared at him. "Toby, Where's Mrs. Lovett?" He asked. Toby didn't answered him, He went back to sweeping. Sweeney rolled his eyes and walk into the living room. _"God I hate that kid!" _Sweeney thought. Mrs. Lovett was lying on the couch, Her eyes were closed. Sweeney walked in front of the couch. "Nellie." Sweeney spoke loudly, Mrs. Lovett gasped and looked up to Mr. Todd, She jumped up off the couch quickly. "Nellie please." Sweeney said, walking towards her. " Look I'm sorry I gotten so angry this morning please forgive me." Mrs. Lovett saw the anguish in his eyes. "Apologize accepted, Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett answered, sighing, " I know your still upset about what happen to your Lucy, I can't blame you." She look at him gave him a reassuring smile. "Thank you Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney whispering, "If you excuse me." He looked at her and gave her a sad apologized smile. Sweeney walked out of the shop, About to climbed the stairs to his Apartment when he stopped. In front of the alleyway, He saw a woman, In a old faded dress. She bended over a garbage can She was wearing a bonnet on her head, The bonnet was very old looking and it look like it was falling apart. So Sweeney couldn't see her face. It was dark too. Very dark. He couldn't see the color of her dress or her hair. Sweeney stared at her intensely, His heart beating wildly. He dropped his hand from the rail and turned his body towards her. Sweeney felt drawn towards her. He walk onto the street, When The woman looked up at him, She jumped and ran into the dark alleyway. Sweeney stopped, Watching her ran away He felt a pang of sadness run though him. He stood there for a long minute before finally turning away going up into his apartment. 

Sweeney spent most of the night pacing back and forth, His heart beating madly in his chest. "Who was that strange-looking woman?" He kept asking himself. He hasn't felt this way in years. Alive. A single minute, of being dead for fifteen years, A minute he was a alive again. But what? A Woman he saw for a minute in the alleyway? He probably never met before in his life? A Thought came upon him, His black eyes widen, He looked around the room He found a lamp lit it and went outside. He was going to find that woman, She may be Lucy. Holding up the lamp, He walk in the dark narrow alleyway, His footsteps echoed across the wall. He saw nothing but garbage cans, Cats, Dogs, Rodents, and a open trench. In the distance He heard footsteps, He held out his lamp as far as his arm could swaying in the air. On the side wall He a shadow He stopped in shocked. 

**A/n: dun-dun- dun!!!!! Could it be????? Sorry for the long delay and it was so short, you'll found out next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**The beggar woman**

**a/n: I own nothing =)**

**Sweeney saw a shadow and he stopped in shocked. He soften his footsteps as he approached. The closer he got, He realized the shadow was a person, A woman. She was slumped over the wall, sleeping. Sweeney carefully bent down to get a good look at her face. The ancient bonnet completely covered her face, He didn't wanted to lift it in case he woke her up. Instead he bent in closer to look, When Sweeney heard her gasp she shot her face up Sweeney fall back onto the ground. She got up and ran. Sweeney quickly got up and stumbled after her. "Wait!" Sweeney yelled. **

**She ran out of the dark alley stopped looked around in confused. Sweeney ran as fast as he could to catch up with her. She look back at him and began to ran again when Sweeney grabbed her arm. "Wait Please." Sweeney grasped for breath. She shivered away from him, Sweeney slowly took off the old bonnet Her dirty hair fell all around her. IN the dark night He could tell what color it was With his free hand gently turned her face towards him tuckered her stingy hair from her face. **

**Sweeney gasped. Her face was pale and gray weird blisters around her lips and one on her forehead. "Come into the light." Sweeney said, staring her. Still shivering and trembling, She shook her head Sweeney dragged her to the light post lit on the corner. With his finger he tilted her chin. "Lucy" He whispered. He bent down and embraced her tangling his gloved hand into her oily, dirt-filled hair. "Don't I know you mister?" Lucy spoke in a shaky voice. "Yes, Yes you do Lucy," Sweeney answered Lovingly, " But I can't tell you here come with me." Sweeney let her go and told Lucy hand They both walked back to the Pie shop.**

a/n: Sorry it was short I'll update soon =)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The bath, the reunite

a/n: This chapter make of some M scene. Nothing too graphic. Your not comfortable with it then don't read.

I own nothing, Italics parts are Sweeney Todd's thoughts.

Sweeney led Lucy back to the pie shop. He stopped in front of it. He turned his head to look at her, She was slumped down, Her head was down too. She was trembling, he could feel it coming from her hand. Sweeney quickly looked away he didn't want Lucy to see his look of disgusted. She reeked so bad! _"She needs a bath." _Sweeney thought. He couldn't go into the pie shop, into the living room. In case He woke Mrs. Lovett, Or Toby would rat him out. So Sweeney had no choice but take her up to the barbershop.

"Come Lucy I'll take you upstairs." Sweeney said, without looking at her. He open the door, leading her in He lit a few candles. Lucy stood in the middle of the room, She lifted her head and looked around. Sweeney hoped she would remembered where she was at. He went over the dresser and took the wash bowl, wash cloth, and a bar of soap and took it over to her.

"Here Lucy, I want to you to undress and wash yourself." After he said that his mouth went dry. Lucy looked up at him in confusion. "Lu..cy, Why do you call me that?" "Because that is your name." Sweeney said with a smile. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy." She kept saying her name over and over. Lucy smiled at him, "Lucy yes that is my name." He placed the wash bowl, cloth ,soap, at her feet. "Please wash yourself, you need it I promise I won't watch." Sweeney quickly turned around. Sweeney could hear her take off her dress, falling to the floor. It took all his strength not to look to turn around. After fifteen years, He missed her so much, Her touch , her warmth, her kiss. _"No, I can't She doesn't remember you're her Husband. Nothing at all." _ He heard her wrings the cloth into the wash bowl and onto yourself. He heard his heart drummed into his chest, his breathing heaving in and out.

Finally, Sweeney couldn't take it anymore. He turned around walked over to Lucy. He quickly stopped at the sight. In the candlelight, her body glowed, Her Body was pale, slender, and curvy liked Sweeney no Benjamin remembered. It was so beautiful to him. Lucy was scrubbing her face, He regained himself walked over to her and place his gloved hands onto her naked shoulders. Lucy gasped at him, he studied her face for a minute, ignoring his sudden desire to kiss her and take her into his arms.

"Lucy, You don't remember me? Don't I look familiar?" Sweeney spoke in a desperate, pleading voice. "Lucy looked up at him with half-crazy, half-confused look. "Hey.." She whisper, "Don't I know you mister?" Sweeney sighed and closed his eyes. "This man was your husband." Sweeney spoke in a whisper. Lucy stared off in the distance with a crazed looked. "You had a Baby with you, a baby girl." Lucy gasped, Sweeney eyes shot open Lucy began trembling and crying. "Johanna!, Johanna my beautiful baby girl!" Sweeney swiftly took hey into his arms into a tight embrace.

"Shhhh!!!!!" Sweeney cooed, "It's alright, Johanna is alive she's safe." Rubbing his hand onto her wet hair. Sweeney felt furious and heartbroken all at once. _"Damn you Judge Turpin!!! I will kill soon enough!!!" _After Lucy calmed down and slowly let her go. " You need to get dress." Sweeney was shaking himself. He went over to the dresser opening the drawers. To his surprise, All of Lucy's clothes were still in there. He took out a similar pink dress Lucy wore the day he was took away. "Here" Sweeney handed the dress to her. She put it on. Sweeney smiled at her. "You should get some rest." He walked her to the barber chair. Lucy curled up it in. Sweeney sat on top of the trunk in the corner, watching her. He himself fall asleep.

**a/n: Sorry it took so long to update, I'll have chapter 7 up soon **


End file.
